


The Dragon's Rose

by Lavits_Dragoon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Male Ruby, non-related AU, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavits_Dragoon/pseuds/Lavits_Dragoon
Summary: A love story of someone who is misunderstood. She wants people to talk to her, but everyone fears her. She feels her last hope lies in a new exchange student. A boy with silver eyes. Non-related Enabler. Gender-bent!Ruby.





	The Dragon's Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So here's a one-shot that me and Blackace70 decided to collab on! He's a writer from Fanfiction that collabs with me from time to time. This is a non-related enabler story which consists of a male Ruby named Garnet. Blackace70 came up with the name as well as the title of the story. Which I think is pretty cool. It fits so well!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY! Rooster Teeth does. As well as the creator, Monty Oum. Rest in peace, Monty. We love you!
> 
> Now for the story!

 

The Dragon's Rose

Garnet woke up feeling today was going to be a good day. As he got ready for his first day at his new school, he kept some old habits with his wardrobe. Garnet wore his favorite red zip-up hoodie that his mother bought for him last year. The 15 year old was wearing a gaming graphic tee underneath it, and a pair of dark blue jeans with sneakers to finish off his outfit. His mom and dad made his favorite breakfast, Strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes! His parents went all out for him, since today was his first day at Beacon High and they wanted to wish him luck.

He had been recently transferred to the prestigious school, as he was a straight-A student and amazing at track during his time at Signal High, his last high school. They even bumped him up two years, making him a junior from freshman, as Beacon saw his potential. The school's principal, principal Ozpin, offered to let him in, all expenses paid, at the unusually expensive high school. And the school would even vouch for him when he looked for a college. Giving him the possibility to go to just about any college he wants. His parents answered for him, at that point. Never able to turn down such a great deal for his future. His family wasn't poor mind you, but they didn't just have money to throw around either.

His first day at the new school was going better than he expected. He liked his teachers and classmates. Even made a few friends which was astonishing, because Garnet had a problem with talking to people he didn't know. He was walking to his last class of the day with his new friend Jaune, when suddenly this girl with radiant golden hair walked by them. Jaune accidentally bumped into her and spilled his books. She turned around to look at him and shoved him away a little too roughly, pushing him down.

"Watch it!" She grunted, before looking at Garnet. When she saw him, her lilac orbs widened in a shocked expression as their eyes met. She then turned around and left in a hurry. Leaving the two boys by themselves in the hallway. She turned the corner and stopped at the edge to lean against the wall and think.

"Who was that?" Garnet asks his friend, Jaune. Pulling him up from the ground.

"That's Yang. You want to stay away from her. She's bad news. She beat up these kids one time for accidentally hitting her bike. Whatever you do. Don't mess with her bike. Just stay away in general!" Jaune warned his friend as he got up, not realizing that Yang heard every word.

Closing her eyes in hurt, she pushed herself off the wall and darted off to her next class. Wanting to leave the ordeal behind her as fast as possible.

Garnet just nodded to his friend as he looked back to where the girl took off to, wondering what would cause someone to act such a way.

* * *

They continued on to the next class and Yang was in it with them. The only non-high level class Garnet had with Yang and Jaune. Algebra 2. A basic course for sophomores, but Garnet needed to take it to understand Calculus, which he also had this semester. Jaune and Yang must have failed it last year, explaining why the two juniors were in such a class.

While the platinum blonde teacher with glasses continued with the lesson, Garnet decided to take a peek at the gorgeous, golden haired bully. He looked over his shoulder and saw her in her desk at the back of the room next to the window, staring back at him. They both looked away at the same time, embarrassed to be caught staring.

Yang, with wonder in her thoughts, couldn't help but look at the back of his head again. _'Is it really him?'_

She remembered seeing this boy one day, about a week ago. She saw him in an alley taking care of a little corgi that was left on the street. He picked up the adorable puppy and took the dog with him. As he walked off, she heard him speak to the little dog. "You're coming home with me, little guy." She only got a glimpse of him, but she remembered the silver eyes the boy had. She couldn't forget them. It had to be the same guy.

While Yang was reminiscing about that day in the alley, Garnet was worried that he already pissed off the bully by staring at her. So much so that as the class ended, he left the room in a hurry. He made a beeline for the exit, saying bye to Jaune as he sped off.

* * *

"Hey mom! Hi dad!" Garnet saw his parents when he got home. Both of them sitting on the couch, relaxing together.

"Hey sweetie! How was your first day?" His mom asked him.

Dark red hair like his and a sweet smile. Summer was pretty tall for a woman, taller than Garnet at least, but he was still growing.

His dad put an arm around his mom. "Sup, kid? How was school?"

"It went great! I made some friends already!" Garnet chirped out. They were as surprised as he was.

"Wow! That's great honey! I knew you could do it!" His mother, Summer, got up and hugged him.

"Nice job, Garnet." His dad, Qrow, ruffled his hair and laughed at the pout on his son's face.

"Come on! I'm too old for this, aren't I?" Garnet pleads, not liking being doted on by his parents. A bark interrupted them, though.

Garnet looked down and saw the corgi that he brought home one day, last week. "Hey, Zwei!" He picked up the dog and scratched him behind the ear as his parent's let him go from the coddling.

"He's your responsibility, now son. So we expect you to walk him every day after school." Qrow told him, smiling at the dog as his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"Alright. I can do that!" Garnet said as he took Zwei for a walk around the block. He shortly brought him back in after he peed. The rest of the day went pretty normal. He did his homework, ate, showered, and went to bed. Dreaming about the girl that was looking at him.

* * *

The next day at school was a little unusual. Garnet felt like he was being followed. He peered behind his shoulder and lo and behold, there was Yang. Following him around the halls.

' _W-What does she want with me? Did I make her mad the other day? Is that why she looked at me weird? What did I do?! Is she going to attack me?!'_ With these thoughts swimming in his head. Garnet decided not to test his luck and just made a quicker pace to each of his classes. Not wanting to give the 'bully' a chance to jump him.

' _Why is he moving faster? Has…has he noticed me? Is he running from me? Damnit Jaune! Now you made him fear me too! Is just talking too much to ask? I just want to see if he wants to be friends! Everyone else at this school is a jerk! You lose control_ _ **one**_ _time and hurt someone and everyone thinks you're some fire breathing dragon! Ughhh!'_ Yang screams in her head, still following Garnet the best she can. He was fast though, and eventually, she lost him.

After many attempts and failures of catching up to the boy, the last period of the day rolled around. The one they shared. _'No running from me now! I just have to talk to him after the class ends and everything will be fine! I can fix this.'_ Yang's face turned up into a smile at the idea of finally making a friend. No one ever wanted anything to do with her. Everyone was too scared to talk to her. Every approach she made always seemed to be met with running, like now. Her smile dropped. _'He's different, though…right?'_

* * *

After the second day of school, Garnet was walking from Algebra 2 as it just ended. He heard a voice calling to him from the classroom. He turned around to see what they wanted only to see Yang there. Yang was running at him, looking anxious. He didn't like that look.

' _Oh no! She's gonna kill me!'_ With that thought he turned back around and bolted. Running as fast as he could. Out of the school.

' _Stop running from me, damnit!'_ She continued to chase him out of the school. "Hey! I just want to talk!" She yelled. Being out of breath made her sound like she was very angry with him. It just made him want to speed up. _'Ughhh! Stop! How is he so fast?!'_

He was sprinting through the parking lot by now, and he looked back to see if she was still chasing him. She was. _'Oh come on! My second day and I get jumped by the biggest bully at the school?!'_ Garnet thought, as he turned back around, and immediately crashed into something. He felt a rod of some sort, jab him in the stomach as he fell down. _'Owww! That's going to bruise...'_ He mumbled in his head as he looked down at what he hit. He saw the handle bar that hit his stomach, then the rest of it.

Yang slowed down at seeing him fall over something. Her pride and joy being wrecked by this little twerp who seemed to want nothing to do with her. One of the mirrors were smashed on her baby, and at that moment, she lost herself like before. She swiftly picked him up from the ground by his hoodie, as he was panicking in her grasp. She then slammed him into a car nearby, pinning him in place. It didn't brake anything, but his spirit and pride.

"What's your problem!? I only wanted to talk and you go and wreck my bike?!" Yang screamed into his face. She glared at him as she waited for a response from him.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I just…" Garnet was terrified that she was going to end him. And she could see the terror in his eyes.

Yang closed her eyes and let out a huff as she released him, throwing him to the ground. "Just go…You've caused enough damage already." She felt so crushed. Even he was not above judging a book by its cover. He feared her as well, and it hurt so much more than usual.

After being released, Garnet got up and ran away. He felt bad about leaving her behind after damaging her bike. But this but an afterthought. At the time, he only had one thing going through his mind. _'I'm getting the fuck out of here!_ '

* * *

Yang went home feeling worse than ever. She got her hopes up for finally making a friend and he turned out to be the same as everyone else. She would go to her parents to talk to them about it. But they were always away on business. Her mom was an entrepreneur. And her dad always tagged along. Bringing his charm to sweeten the deals her mom's scary demeanor couldn't win over. She was mostly alone all the time. Her parents only showing up when they could, which wasn't often enough for her. She was Only ever able to talk to the help at the house. But they were there to work, not talk to her.

' _I'm done. School can go fuck itself! There's nothing for me there anyway…He was the last one.'_ She saddened at the thought of never having any friends. _'What the hell is wrong with them?! I did one thing. And I'm branded for life!'_ Her thoughts turn darker. _'Maybe they're not the ones that are the problem…_ ' Yang thought depressingly, as she curled up into a ball on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Garnet got home. Out of breath from the sprint all the way to the house from the school. His mom was there in the living room. "What happened sweetie? And why are you out of breath?" She asked, worried for her son.

"I…Was just testing out...How fast I could run... From the school to home...Th-That's all!" Garnet gave his mom a convincing grin as he was panting from the run, and she bought it.

"Alright, my little track star! Just watch for cars out there!" Summer, giggles at his blushing.

"Mom! I'm not a little kid anymore! I know to watch for traffic!" The irony was not lost on him as he released a groan, trudging upstairs to his room.

While in his room, Garnet thought about how poorly he handled the situation. He could have gone about it better. Instead of running from her. He could have just asked her why she was following him. He would have been safe with the teacher there if he asked her in the classroom, in case she wanted to do him harm. But what really perplexed him was how she didn't actually attack him. He heard how people got seriously hurt from just messing with her bike and he actually broke it. _'So why didn't she hurt me worse? Why did she let me off so easily?'_ He wanted the answers. _'I guess I'll just have to confront her tomorrow. Tell her I'm really sorry for wrecking her bike and offer to get it fixed. I just hope she's still not mad.'_

Garnet showered after the sprint, ate dinner, and did his homework, before going to bed. He stayed up a while, thinking about how he was going to fix the situation between himself and Yang.

* * *

The next week went by and he never saw her again. He didn't know where she lived and neither did his friend Jaune. He heard that she was rich, but there were plenty of rich neighborhoods around Beacon. It would take him forever to find the right house. He just didn't know what to do.

As Garnet sat in Algebra 2, staring back at the empty seat in the back corner next to the window, he never heard the announcement to the principal's office.

"Mr. Rose!" That got his attention. He bolted up. Alert at the sound of his, slightly scary, math teacher, Miss Goodwitch.

"Y-yes, Ma'am!?" Everyone was looking at him, giggling at his loss in attention and embarrassment.

"The announcement just went off for you to be sent to the principal's office. I suggest you get a move on before you get detention for not paying attention in my class!" She emphasized this thought by smacking her ruler against the side of his desk, making him jump ten feet in the air.

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" Garnet yelped as he bolted out the door, headed for the principal's office like he was asked.

* * *

The red and black haired boy walked into the secretary's office and was greeted by her. After confirming that he was the Garnet that was called, she pointed to the principal's office and allowed him in. He mumbled a quick 'thank you' as he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Mister Rose. Please, have a seat. Would you care for some coffee?" Principal Ozpin asked, offering a mug of hot coffee.

"No thank you, sir. Do you mind me asking what this is about, Sir?" Garnet asked as he took a seat, feeling nervous.

"Oh don't worry. You're not in trouble, Mister Rose. I just have something to ask of you." Ozpin produced a letter from his desk drawer.

"What is it?" Garnet asked, his curiosity peaked.

"This, is a letter that you are to deliver, should you feel obligated, to a Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin slid the letter to Garnet and he picked it up, having the manners not to open a letter meant for someone else. "I can't tell you what the letter consists of. School policy. Only that you are to deliver the letter by the end of the week at the latest."

"Ok. That's no problem. So where does she live?" Garnet asked, nodding his head in confirmation that he will do it.

"The address is on the envelope. But we have had no luck on actually getting the letter to her. She seems to ignore them, like she ignores school in general. Just follow the address and you should get there in no time. It's not far from the school, actually." Ozpin explains, before getting up to let the student out of his office.

"Alright, just follow the address." Garnet mutters to himself. "I'll get it to her, sir!" He gets up to leave. He gives the principal a nod as he walks out.

"Have a good day, Mister Rose." Ozpin said, smiling at him as Garnet left to continue the last class of the day.

* * *

After the bell rang out for the end of school, Garnet walked with Jaune through the halls to his locker to put his books away.

"Hey so what was that about? You getting called to the principal's office, I mean." Jaune got curious of his friend as he waited beside him to put his books up.

"Uh…It's this letter…" Garnet produces the letter to show Jaune. He hands it to him. "Don't open it though, it's supposed to remain sealed until I deliver it to the owner."

Jaune took the letter and read the front. "Isn't this addressed to a very rich neighborhood?" Jaune checked the other side, finding nothing else.

"Is it? Ozpin didn't say anything about that. Just that it was close to the school." Garnet shrugged, taking the letter back from his friend.

"Well, alright. I would go with you, but I have band practice after school. Unless you're doing this at another day?" Jaune pointed his thumb towards the band hall, telling his friend he had to go soon.

"No I think I should take care of this as soon as possible. Don't want to get too curious and open it one day when I'm bored, now do I? Thanks though. I appreciate it!" Garnet slaps his buddy on the shoulder. Jaune was about to tell him it was no problem when another hand grabbed his other shoulder from behind and spun him around.

"Dude! I've been looking everywhere for you! We need to get to the band hall now! Mr. Coal said that anyone tardy to band practice today will be brought down a chair! Let's go!" The other student, grabbing Jaune and turning him around, had blue hair and wore googles on his forehead. The new face saw Garnet and smiled at him. "Sup, Garnet! Sorry man, but we gotta go!"

"Alright! Seeya, Jaune! Seeya, Neptune!" Garnet waved to them both as Neptune pulled his blonde friend away.

* * *

With no more distractions in the way, Garnet headed home to tell his parents where he's going to be heading for the day. He walked in and heard his parents chatting while in the kitchen making dinner together. Before he could say hi, he was assaulted by a tiny terror. Zwei jumped up at his legs from the floor, his tail wagging excitedly for his owners return.

"Hey, Zwei! Were you a good boy today?" Garnet knelt down to pet the adorable corgi. The dog rolled over to be pet on his tummy. His tongue sticking out in relaxation.

"Oh! You're back! How was school today?" Garnet looked up to see his mom smiling there, coming in from the kitchen to see who came in.

"It was fine. A little odd towards the end, though." Garnet looked down in contemplation.

Garnet then heard a second voice calling to him and looked back up, seeing his dad there. The dark haired man was a teacher at his old school of Signal, but now he was trying for a position at Beacon after the move. He may have been a pretty strict teacher, but he didn't look it. The man seemed to always have 5 O'clock shadow on his face. And had a dress shirt on, half way tucked into his pants. Not a man to overly care about appearance. Even as he was getting ready to go to work.

"What was odd, Garnet?" The gravelly voice of his father, Qrow, sounded out.

"Well, Principal Ozpin gave me this letter that I need to deliver to another student." He showed the letter to his parents. "I'm not allowed to open it. So be careful." He hands it to his mom.

Summer took it and looked to the address, not recognizing it. "Hmm…Why couldn't he just deliver it through the mail?" She handed it to Qrow, who looked over it briefly before handing it back to their son.

Garnet put the letter in his back pack for safe keeping, before looking back to his mom. "He said that the family ignores the letters so someone needs to hand deliver it. He asked me and I agreed. It's no problem." Garnet shrugged, showing he doesn't mind.

"Awww…That's my boy! Always willing to help out. Even when he doesn't get anything in return!" Summer hugged her son, proud of his selflessness.

"Mom! Please, that's enough! I'm 15 now. You can't just smother me like this anymore!" Garnet gets embarrassed again.

"Chill out, kid. Your mom's just proud is all. I am too." Qrow gives him a warm smile. "You're such a good kid. How is it that you don't have women lining up just to be with you yet? When I was your age, they were all over me!" Qrow chuckled, patting Garnet on the head. His grin was cut short though, as Summer interjected.

"You mean, **you** were all over them! You were unbelievable back then! Such a lech!" Summer slapped her husband on the arm.

"Ow, geez!" Qrow barked as he held his arm in pain.

"Stop filling our boy's head with your nonsense!" Summer turned to Garnet with worry. "Don't listen to your father. You have the rest of your life to worry about a girl, o-or a boy! There's nothing wrong with that! We would have no problem with that son, we hope you know that." Summer hugs him again.

"M-mom! Please! I don't want to talk about this anymore!" He struggled to get out of her grasp and his mother eventually relented. Both of them were blushing from the awkward conversation.

"Alright. I'll stop pestering you for now." Summer gave him a smile before she turned back to the kitchen. "Do you want to eat first, before you deliver the letter?"

"Sure!" Garnet cheered as he walked into the kitchen to eat dinner with his parents.

* * *

Garnet walked out the door after finishing dinner, telling his parents goodbye and that he should only be gone for an hour tops, as he left with the letter in his pocket. He traveled down the road on foot, towards the street address that his parents gave him directions to, as his dad needed their only car for the interview at Beacon High.

He followed the directions and it only took him 20 minutes to reach the place. He saw the house, more like a mansion, and walked up to ring the doorbell. "Wow…This place is amazing!" When Garnet pressed the button, it took a moment before someone came to the door to answer.

An older man opened the door, wearing a nice suit. The man's black hair was graying, but he still seemed to be in his mid 40's maybe. "Hello, can I help you?" The man asked simply.

"Uhm, yes. I believe so. Is this the right address?" Garnet asked as he handed the letter to the man to check the address.

The man glanced at the address and nodded. "Indeed, it is. I'll…" The man started to close the door and say he would deliver it to the recipient, but someone else interrupted.

"James? Who is it?" A feminine voice calls from behind the butler.

There was something familiar about the voice, to Garnet...

James opened the door wider to show Garnet to the woman, but also showing who she was to Garnet. They locked eyes. Wide silver on surprised lilac, before they shouted in unison.

"You?!"

Yang continued while Garnet was a little nervous at meeting her again. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go away?" Yang looked at him angry, not forgetting how he wrecked her bike and ran like everyone else. There was a hint of hope in her eyes, though. Hope that he wanted to make amends.

Garnet finally answered, shaking his head from the nervousness. "I-I was just here to deliver this letter." Garnet pointed to the letter that James had in his hand. "It's from the school." He gulped, the nervousness coming back. _'I hope this isn't a bad letter.'_

James handed the letter to Yang and then offered Garnet passage inside. Against his better judgment, he accepted and walked in. James closed the door behind the young man and walked away at Yang's request to leave them.

Yang tore open the letter and started to read. Her eyes changed from curious, to disinterest after a few lines. She tossed the note in the garbage, next to the door. Seeing this, Garnet grew puzzled about the letter.

"What did it say? It seemed important, maybe your parents should read it?" Garnet suggested, not knowing anything about her arrangement.

"My parents are away, and the note was about me not attending school. It's a note of warning. I'm being kicked out of Beacon if I don't show up tomorrow." Yang informed as she walked away, not caring in the slightest. She then turned back to him, still at the door. "You can go if you want. Your _job_ is done. No need to stay here any longer." There was a sad look in her eye as she turned around to leave the room.

"What do you mean? Your parents don't live here with you? And what do you mean, you don't care that you're being kicked out? Why?" Garnet asked, feeling sorry for her. _'She must feel lonely in this huge place all by herself.'_

"Because what's the point? There's nothing for me at Beacon. Just go…like you did last week..." Yang mutters sadly.

"Right! About that! I'm sorry for wrecking your bike! I'll pay for repairs, if you want?" Garnet suddenly remembered why he wanted to see her again after the mention of last week.

"I have some savings from doing some odd jobs for neighbors over the years. It's no big deal. I would feel much better if I could help though." He rubs the back of his head awkwardly and smiles at her. "Oh right! I'm Garnet by the way! It's um…nice to meet you, Yang."

Surprisingly, she smiles a little back. _'Maybe he isn't like the rest.'_ At seeing her reaction, Garnet's smile got bigger until he approached a full grin.

"Hey, Garnet. I…Suppose if you wanted to, you could help me work on my bike? To replace the mirror?" She sheepishly suggests.

Garnet nods rapidly. "Yeah! That would be great! I would like to see it again, your bike I mean. The glimpse I got from it was pretty cool. Even when the handle bar jabbed me in the gut from when I fell over it…hehe…" Garnet smiled awkwardly at her and laughed, trying to make it less awkward. It worked as she laughed at him too, snickering at his childishness.

"You know…You're kind of funny, in a stupid way." She blushed. "But also kinda cute…" Yang muttered to herself. Garnet, not hearing the last part.

"Hey!" Garnet paused holding up his hand as if he could refute it, but shrugs after coming up with nothing. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Yang just laughs softly at his silliness. "Well, if you have time, we could fix the bike right now? The parts came in yesterday, but I didn't feel like doing much then. I was just about to get to it when you showed up, actually." Yang gestured to the garage, still feeling anxious, like he might refuse.

"Uh, yeah! That sounds cool! I just have to text my parents. They weren't expecting me to be gone longer than an hour. I don't want to worry them." He pulled out his phone and brought up his mom's number.

"I'll just tell them the address turned out to be a friend and I'm staying over to help with something." He started texting, too busy to hear what Yang muttered.

"Friend, huh…?" She smiled, softly, but happily at him.

He put his phone away and walked over to her, who was already at a door, and opened it for her. "After you!"

"T-Thanks…" Yang moved forward to walk through the doorway, trying to hide her pink blush. The closeness and being treated with genuine courtesy for once was the cause of the heat in her face.

* * *

They walked into the huge garage. It was lit up from every angle, as perfectly spotless sports cars were all parked facing the garage door leading to the street. In the corner though, closest to the door they came from, was a yellow and black motorcycle. It looked immaculate, except for the missing side mirror. Further down the wall that the bike was next to, was a work bench filled with tools.

Garnet walked over to the bike and put his fist over his mouth to stop himself from shrieking. "Woah! This looks awesome! How fast does it go?" Garnet felt the urge to touch it, but stopped himself, knowing better than to have a repeat of last time.

Yang went to the work bench to retrieve some tools and the box containing the new mirror. On the way back, she answered him. "I've gone 140 on the highway before. But I know she can go faster!" Yang looked to Garnet, smiling at him, thinking about how well things were going with them already. She went from feeling completely alone, to having a friend she could talk to about her all-time favorite subject, Bumblebee.

They got started on removing the busted mirror. Garnet was actually being pretty helpful. Handing the right tools to her when she called for them. "How do you know about this stuff? Sorry to assume, but you hardly look the type of a grease monkey?" Yang gave him a perplexed look as she asked him.

"Well, my dad is a teacher, but my mom used to actually work on cars when she was younger. She has been helping me with restoring this awesome Audi R8! It's almost done. We just need to replace the engine. It's pretty much scrap. But the body still looks great." He gave her a lopsided smile. "I've been helping _her_ is more like it though. She teaches me quite a bit while we work!" Garnet raised his fist to the air in celebration when she finished putting the new mirror on.

"Well, she sounds like a great mom." Yang looks down sadly, thinking of her mom and dad always being away.

Garnet sees the sad look and his compelled to fix it. "W-Well, hey. How about I help you with this again some time? Maybe change the oil, if you're Ok with that?"

Yang looked back up and smiled at him again. All thoughts of her family put aside, as she heard the proposition of spending more time with her new and only friend. "Actually, the oil could use a change right now. Do you mind staying a bit later?" She gets nervous, thinking he might have to go already. _'I don't want him to go. We're having so much fun.'_ She bites her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Yeah! Sounds great! I told my parents I would call when I'm ready to be picked up." Garnet smiled to her, just as happy to be spending time with a new friend.

"T-Thank you…For staying." Yang stammered out. _'For staying to hang out, and not running away like everyone else...'_

"Yeah, its fine. I'm having fun too. Everyone had you pegged so wrong at school." Garnet said as he started to put some of the tools away.

"I'm…I'm glad you think so. Everyone started avoiding me after I hurt someone. I'm so glad someone finally decided to try and get to k-know me first." Yang couldn't suppress a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry! I'm sorry for bringing it up. They're all just a bunch of jerks, don't pay any attention to them!" Garnet grabs her by the shoulders to comfort her and to look her in the eyes. Only then did he realize that he treated her the same way.

"I…I'm sorry. For treating you the way I did. I shouldn't have ran from you." Garnet looked away, feeling like such a jerk.

"Well, you're here now. And that's what counts. So thank you, for 'stopping.'" Yang pulled his chin to face her again and smiled at him as their eyes met.

He smiled back, as they got lost into each other's eyes. Yang's vision drifted down towards his lips as she began to lean in.

* * *

' _Oh…Oh my Oum! Is she leaning in to kiss me right now?! Sh-She is! O-Ok just play it cool! First kiss, you can do this!'_ Garnet closed his eyes and leaned in to match her. Yang closed her eyes at the same time, and when they met…They clacked their teeth together.

"Oww!" They both yelped in unison. Wincing at the pain in their mouths.

"I'm so sorry!" They again, shouted in unison.

They looked at each other for a moment longer and then burst out in a fit of laughter together. Unbelieving of how badly they both screwed that up. Once they calmed down, they began to stare at each other again, grinning like fools.

"Were we really about to do that?" Garnet asked, not disgusted, just surprised that it moved so quickly.

"I think we were." Yang answered softly, returning the surprised, but still happy smile.

"I…I uh, wouldn't mind trying again... W-Would you?" Garnet rubbed the back of his head, shyly.

"Uh…! N-No, I wouldn't mind!" Yang answered, embarrassed. A scarlet blush on her cheeks.

"O-Ok then…" They leaned back in for a kiss, leaving their eyes open until they made contact, this time.

Garnet put his hand on her cheek to deepen the kiss. Their lips melded together perfectly. It was a little awkward when moving though, as they both had never kissed before. Yang's arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss as well.

Garnet put his other hand on her hip and decided to go further. He poked his tongue out and prodded against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She accepted it with slight hesitation, as they were both treading new ground every moment. Their tongues met each other in her mouth and they battled for domination. Garnet's winning, as he wrapped his tongue around Yang's and she hummed her enjoyment.

They got lost in the kiss for a while, before Garnet decided to lead her to a wall next to them. He moved his hand that was holding her face, down to the other hip and pushed her into the wall. She moaned into his mouth and Garnet felt her clutch tighter to his body, asking for more intoxicating touch.

Their lungs finally gave out and they separated, panting. They kept their eyes locked to each other. Lust filled lilac eyes were staring into silver that were half lidded. Both asking the same question. _'Continue?'_ The answer was also unanimous. _'Definitely!'_

* * *

Garnet picked Yang up by her hips and she let out an _'eep!'_ as she was lifted from the ground and pressed into his chest.

Yang instinctively pulled her legs around Garnet's waist to hold on as he pulled her closer. _'Wow! He's a lot stronger than he looks!'_

He carried her to the workbench next to the wall they were just kissing on and sat her down on it, immediately resuming the kiss they had paused. Yang, having the height advantage from being on top of the bench, won the next tongue wrestle. She forced her tongue down into his mouth with a hum of enjoyment resonating from her throat. He pulled back from the kiss, wanting more, and laid her down on her back, quickly jumping up to join her. Hovering over her, Garnet looked into her eyes, as she did the same. Both pairs of orbs still swimming in lust.

Garnet took over his faculties for the moment, however, as he shook his head and rose up from Yang to give her space. Not wanting to appear like she had no say anymore. "Are you sure?" He made no movements that would imply he didn't care what her answer was. He stayed perfectly still, arms out next to her head holding his body up over hers, as he waited for her answer, patiently. There was worry in his eyes, but only for her, as he didn't want to cause her any harm if she didn't want to continue.

"Yes…" Yang whispered quietly, but there was no stutter or hesitation in her voice, as she pulled him back down by his color and they resumed kissing. His hands traveled down her sides as his tongue darted back into her mouth, twining with hers. Yang bit his lower lip as he tries to pull up, not wanting to break the kiss.

Garnet moves up regardless though, shedding off his hoodie, then his t-shirt underneath, leaving his upper body bare. She now knew why he seemed so strong. It's because he was. His arms and stomach were clearly defined in muscle. He wasn't bulky, more like lean and tight, but definitely fit and great to look at. She brushes her hand over his six-pack, feeling the tough muscle underneath his soft skin.

"Wow…" Yang muttered aloud. She blushed and looked back up at him, worried, as she noticed she didn't keep the comment to herself.

He just smiled at her, though, a light blush tickling his own cheeks at the praise. "U-Um…Thank you. I-I work out when I can."

She then raised herself up to be level with him, looking into his eyes. They shared a smaller kiss, not lasting as long as the first, but just as passion filled and with a tender side. When they broke it, Yang pulled off her tank-top she was wearing while working in the garage as to not get dirty. _'So much for that~!'_ Yang thought humorously.

It was Garnet's turn to be amazed as he stared down at her black sports bra. His wide, silver eyes, not able to leave her bountiful mounds, barely covered. "Uhm…M-May I?" He fidgets with his hands before pointing to the strap around her back, asking if he could remove it for her.

She gulps her nervousness and shakily nods, as they begin their first time.

* * *

Garnet hesitantly reached behind her back to undo the strap. Having never done this before, it took him a little longer than he was proud of, but as the strap came undone, he stared back up at her eyes again, asking for a second time. She smiled at his tenderness and nodded permission once again, bringing his hands to her chest. He pulled back the bra and removed it from her arms, tossing it to the side as he softly cupped her breasts.

Yang released a moan in the form of a sigh, as he squeezed and rolled her mounds. Her breath hitched as he pinched one of her tits and tugged upwards, wanting to see her sensitiveness. He received the desired effect, as she gasped at the pleasure. Garnet then moved her down on her back again, taking her left nipple into his mouth, swirling around the tiny nub with his tongue and he started to suck on it. Occasionally still giving a pinch to the other nipple.

Her moans and heavy breathing start to fill the garage. Yang bucked her chest into his mouth and put her left hand on his head to keep him there. “G-Garnet…more, p-please.” Yang moaned out, wanting to feel him all over her body.

Garnet pulled off her nipple and licked his lips as he hopped down off the bench, giving her room. She took his movement as a sign to scoot to the edge of the makeshift bed, so he can pull off her pants. She did so, and when she got there, he grabbed her hips and started to kiss her on the stomach. Trailing down her abs, to her navel, to the hem of her blue jeans. He looked up to her eyes again to make absolutely sure, and by that point, she just rolled her eyes at him.

“Yes! We’re doing this now!” Yang said in a joking voice, chuckling at his blush.

“I-I’m sorry, I just…wanted to make sure. This is pretty crazy.” Garnet stammered as he looked into her eyes, uncertain.

Yang cupped his cheek, her smile working to ease his hesitance. “Do you want to do this, Garnet?” Her eyes showing all emotion. She wanted this, but she would be understanding if he didn’t. They had only just became friends, after all. “It’s fine if you don’t. I understand. Y-You’re a virgin too, right?” She asked shakily, having difficulty admitting such a thing to her peer. Her nervousness is lifted though, as he nods in confirmation. First, that he is a virgin, and also, that he wanted this just like she did.

“Good, because I want this too, Garnet. We both want this. So just…b-be gentle please.” Yang whispered the last part, scared to admit that she was nervous just like he was.

“I will…” Garnet gave her a warm smile, returning the same smile that she gave him to ease his worry but a moment ago. It worked, as she leaned back again, giving him the go-ahead to continue. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down her legs, slowly. He then took off her shoes and socks next, kissing her legs as he worked.

He looked back up her body and could see her panties now. Plain, cotton yellow panties.

Yang shrugged her shoulders with nonchalance. “Well, it’s not like I was expecting to do it today.” They both release a chuckle at the joke, enjoying the break from the seriousness.

“It’s cute. Your panties I mean. Ahem…” Garnet became flustered as he felt like the compliment fell lamely while she giggled at it, not minding in the slightest.

“You can remove them now~…” Yang said in a soft, alluring voice.

So he did. Slipping them down her legs, gently as can be. He looked back up, as he pulled them off her ankles, seeing her neatly trimmed golden bush. All there, just trimmed down to not get unruly. And below the bright patch of yellow hair was her pink and glistening flower. Waiting for him. He audibly gulped as he continued to stare, but a hand comes to his chin to get his attention. He looked up to Yang and she was still smiling, if a bit nervous.

Garnet stood back up and leaned in, kissing her once more. She moaned into his mouth immediately, feeling his tongue enter her mouth as well as feeling him brush up against her clit, stealing her breath away. Yang bucked into his pants, and felt something hard just underneath. She brought a hand down and grasped it through his pants, feeling him release a hum into her mouth from her touch.

Pulling away from the kiss, Yang moved to his neck to whisper in his ear. “Move back…”

Garnet didn’t hesitate, as she hopped off the bench after him. Yang knelt in front of him as she unbuckled his pants and pulled them down his body, tossing them to the side. He kicked off his shoes next, and while he did, she could see his boxers containing a sizable bulge, right in front of her face. He started to pant lightly at her being so close, the shape twitching underneath his underwear.

Yang pulled them down next, wasting no time, and out sprang his length from its constricting prison. Garnet was about 8 inches in length and almost 2 inches in girth, and her eyes widened at the sight.

“Hehe…S-Surprise…" Garnet mumbled, laughing awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Yang looked up at him from the ground, with a gaze that sent an unfamiliar feeling through him. He saw nothing but want in her predatory eyes, and he gulped in nervousness again. This time though, it was about being seen as prey.

She gripped his twitching, hard rod in her right hand and started to work it.

“Ahh…” Garnet let out groan at the feeling.

The blonde smirked at the noises he was making and pumped faster. She used both hands and gripped it tighter, working just a bit faster as she rubbed her thumb over the top of the head of his shaft.

“Ah…ahh…yes…” Garnet put his hands on his head and kept them there, folding them as he relaxed and enjoyed the hand-job. He closed his eyes as well, but suddenly he felt something else on his dick. Something wet and warm.

He looked down and locked eyes with Yang as she started to lick up his shaft with a lusty glint in her eyes.

He hissed in pleasure as she continued tracing her tongue up his cock to the head. “Ahh…Oh yeah…” He can’t help but buck into her mouth, lightly, and it goes into her mouth as she swirls her tongue around the tip.

It surprised her, but she started to suck it as she got used to his taste. She kept her grip with her right hand on the shaft as she continued to suck on the head. She moved her free hand to his hips for balance as she tried forcing more of his girth down her throat, wanting to hear more of his moans as she took his cock deeper, bobbing her head up and down upon his shaft.

Garnet could resist no longer, and so he put a hand in her hair, starting to buck lightly into her face, making her take more of his dick. “Oh Oum, Yang! Ohhh…mhmmm…I’m getting close!”

She heard his warning, and started sucking harder, taking him as far into her throat as she could, no longer needing her hand to pump his girth as her mouth was almost all the way around him. She could feel it building within him, and she wanted it. To get him off as hard as she could, to please him, so he could possibly return the favor.

She started to make gagging noises as he got a little rougher, making her deep-throat him. He bit his bottom lip as his grip tightened on her head, groaning in pleasure as he was at his limit. “Mmmmhyeahhh…Ohhh…Y-Yang! I’m coming!” His breath hitched, with a throaty moan following, as he came into her mouth. His hips bucked and rolled driving his dick as far as it will go into her mouth to release his seed as if he could get her mouth pregnant.

She started to tear up as she choked on his cock and the cum pilling up in her air ducts. He looked down after he bucked for the last time and saw this, immediately pulling out of her throat as he was snapped out of his orgasmic high. She started coughing up and heaving as he explained his actions with regret. “I-I’m sorry, Yang! I j-just lost control! I’m sorr-…”

He was cut off from his explanation however, by a gulping noise that came from the blonde below him. He looked, wide eyed, at her as she swallowed his semen with a smile.

Yang opened her eyes and looked at him, seeing him stare at her with unbelieving eyes. She felt extremely embarrassed as she realized it must have been something she did wrong. “Uh-Uhm…Was I not supposed to do that? I-It tasted fine. Was that not Ok?” Yang waited for his response impatiently, feeling worried, thinking she may have disgusted him.

“No,no,no!...” Garnet waved his arms around in negation. “If you’re Ok with it, then that’s fine! I-I was just shocked that you did it without hesitation. It was…H-Hot.” Garnet scratched his cheek in embarrassment and a little bit of guilt. His dick still semi-hard, not nearly done, yet.

“I-I’m sorry for being so rough before. It just…felt…r-really good.” Garnet lit up in a blush, and so did Yang, as she got up from kneeling on the garage floor.

“W-Well…I’m glad I could…help” She looked down at his dick then back up to him quickly, noticing that he wasn't soft like she heard he should be.

“Uhm…Do you wanna keep going, maybe?” Yang asked with a shy smile.

“D-Definitely!” He hesitated, as he cups her face again, kissing her. He slightly tasted himself on her lips, but he didn't mind. If she could do it…

She kissed back, grasping his cock in her hand, giving it a few pumps to get it hard for round two.

Garnet picked her up by the hips again, and sat her back on the bench. Yang slid back for more room and laid down on her elbows, wanting him to follow so they could do it missionary. She then spread her legs, inviting him to join her.

Garnet moved to the edge of the bench after her, but then squatted down some, eye level with her snatch. She started to get hotter and she panted as her legs were shaking, with him practically breathing on her most sensitive area. She knew what he was getting ready to do, and she bit her lip hard in anticipation.

He moved his face towards his goal and took one long lick from the bottom, to the top of her already dripping pussy, and sucked on the clit as he reached it. She released a sensual, high-pitched moan as he moved around the joy buzzer. She couldn't help but to buck into his face, as she lifted herself from the table, wanting Garnet to give her more. He was certainly happy to oblige.

Garnet darted his tongue inside her. He didn't know quite where to go to give her the most pleasure, but in the spirit of reciprocity, he would try his hardest to get her off like she did for him.

He rapidly moved his tongue about, inside her folds. Curving it up and down and forward, getting everywhere his tongue could reach for her. Yang was clutching his head at this point, not wanting him to leave her quivering cunny. Her back arched and her hand clawed into his hair, everything to drive his tongue further into her core. Every moan she made was put between her screaming his name into the mostly empty room.

He was drowning in her nectar now, as she was getting close. He decided that there was no reason to have a hand free, if he could help it. So he used one to hold down her thigh and the other to start to play with her clitoris. He rubbed it hard and circled it back and forth, giving a few light tugs as well. It took no time at all after that. She was bucking into his face like a mad bull from his ministrations.

“Ahhhhhhh!! Oh! Oh! Ohhh-G-Garneeeeeeeet!!!!!” She screamed for anyone and everyone to hear as she climaxed on his face. Luckily the garage was sound proofed.

He tried to keep his mouth over her pussy, but some of her juices got by regardless, dripping onto his cheeks and chin. She tasted great though, he could definitely get used to this.

As her last bucks and twitches died down Yang was still panting roughly. “Ohhhh~... Oh my Oum…Th-that was…amazing Garnet. Huhhn~….” Her chest was still heaving for more breath, but she raised up slightly to see the boy she was now giving herself to.

Garnet was out of breath as well. From nearly drowning in her love nectar. He swallowed it though, and got back up to her level to smile at her, after licking his lips clean. “I uh…Figured I should return the favor.” They chuckled, enjoying the lighter moments. The ones that weren't so tense with nervousness and ignorance. Being inexperienced made for some pretty funny ones, though.

The laughing was brought to a halt though, as Garnet immediately hopped up above her. His legs, in-between hers. His arms, beside her head like before. And his re-hardened shaft, poking near her entrance. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes, absolutely sure they both wanted this now.

“Take me…” Yang whispered as he descended to kiss her again. He grabbed her left breast and started to play with the nipple within his fingers as he lined up with her dripping passage.

Yang felt her folds spread around him as he entered. He let out a groan at her clenching tightness, wanting to feel that tightness around all of him. As he gets a few inches in though, he meets more resistance. Her hymen.

Garnet looked down at her with concerned eyes, both breathing heavily as they felt like they were melting together. “You ready?”

Yang nodded and pulled him down to kiss her, as she smiled. She could fall in love with those concerned silver orbs directed into her own lilac. She whimpered out into his mouth as he penetrated her fully. It wasn't out of pain, just the fullness of his size that she felt inside her. A bit of blood mixed with her excitement and ran down her legs to the work bench, as he stretched her to the limit. Thinking that he was hurting her from the noises that she was making, Garnet started to rub at her clit with his right hand, bringing her more pleasure as she started to rock steadily into his hefty shaft.

It took all of his willpower not to move inside her softness as she began to move around him. He’s not nearly all the way in yet, but he waited for her to adjust, just in case she wasn't ready yet.

“Y-You’re so big! Gah!” Yang groans out in a mix of pleasure and pain, as she breaks the kiss.

“I’m sorry! J-Just tell me if you want me to stop.” Garnet looked to her with his concerned eyes again.

"N-No...Don't stop~." It's all Yang muttered as she got lost in his eyes again. She brought him into another kiss, as her heart thrummed from the lovely silver orbs showing their worry and care for her. Garnet returned the kiss with vigor, as he felt her walls quake around his manhood. He softly bucked into her, slowly working more of his prodding heat deeper inside her. 

“Mmmmh…Are you doing Ok?” Garnet asked after a mix between a moan and a groan bellowed from his throat, halfway inside her.

“Y-Yes…! Oh, yes!” Yang’s hips buck at feeling him hit a sweet spot inside her.

He balled his fists up at her clenching around him and bucking his cock further inside herself. “Ohhhh…Oum! This is getting h-hard.”

“Y-You’re telling me?” Yang laughed at her own joke, but stopped as he thrusted harder into her, making her lose control of her voice. “OOooOOh! Ok I got it! No more puns.” They smiled to each other, before Garnet dipped down and started to work on her neck with his tongue and teeth.

Garnet pulled back, almost fully out of her, as she whimpered out at the loss of his heat. He gave a harder suck on her neck to try and compensate, then drove back inside, hilting fully within her. Yang bucked at the fullness, moaning out her need for more, and the action granted it. They both moan out in unison as he rammed into her cervix entrance, thanks to the rock of Yang's hips against his.

“Oh-fuck! Wh-What was-...! Ooooh~…” Yang gasped with a breathy tone as he pumped into her. Wanting him to stay inside her forever, she wrapped her legs around his waist and twined her arms around his neck, holding him tightly against her body.

He leaned down to kiss her neck again as he started to lightly pump into her, rhythmically. Her moans picked up in volume as he pumped harder. Not fast yet, just harder. Still letting her get used to his girth.

“Ahhh…Ahhh…Garnet!...Yess~!!” Yang squealed at every hard thrust. And he started to finally pick up the pace, noticing that she was starting to really enjoy herself now.

Yang's screaming continued to be in tandem with his thrusts. Only, because he was picking up the pace now, they were starting to blend together now, along with the slapping of flesh against flesh."Oh-oh-oh-oh-G-Garnet-Fuck! H~oooh-oh-oh, Oum!"

Yang was in a constant state of yelling out, as Garnet continued to ram into her. His constant hard ramming was starting to push open her cervix. A few more lustful thrusts and he was in. But that was it, for both of them.

As he penetrated her cervix, she came from being run through. He was literally fucking her womb now. And so her walls were clenching for dear life, wanting to milk him dry, as he pumped two more times inside her and released everything he had right into her egg chamber...

“Ahhhhhh!...Ahhh…ohhh-yes, Yang!…mmmh…” Every buck he made into her womb released spurt after spurt of his thick, ropy, pearly white jizz.

Yang’s orgasm, that time, was silent. She just hugged Garnet as hard as possible as he continued to buck into her. Her face, in a silent scream of pleasure as her legs were locked around him for dear life, keeping him inside.

They both eventually came down from their sexual highs, both panting, never getting enough air after such physical strain. Garnet's mostly soft cock slips out of her and he rolls on to his back, beside her. Her folds were leaking his and her cum as it streamed down her legs and onto the bench below her, leaving quite a mess, but nothing compared to the mess that she felt she was turned into from Garnet...

* * *

 

"Hmmmh…" Yang groaned out as she felt the heat within her remain after Garnet collapsed to her side as they were both spent. Her eyes then widened at the thought of what was causing the heat. His cum...

"Oh-Oh no…" At Yang's panicky voice, Garnet looked over to her to see what happened. "We…We didn't use protection. And I'm not on the pill…Garnet? Wh-What do we do?!" Yang begged for an answer as she realized the consequences for what they did just now.

Garnet's silver orbs widened as well, just as panicky. "Ohhhhno…My mom's going to kill me..." He muttered, terrified.

"I'm going to kill you, if you don't help me figure this out, Garnet! What do we do!?" Yang raised up and hit him on the shoulder in scared panic.

"Ow! I-I'm sorry! I don't know! I guess…if you do…you know, end up pregnant. I could help you?" Garnet rubbed his shoulder from the hit, before straightening up and looking her in the eyes as he tells her he'll be there for her.

"Y-You will? Really? P-Promise me, please? I don't want to be left alone as a single parent." Yang begged him as she became extremely scared of the consequences of what they just did.

"Yes, I promise! H-How could I ever do that to you? I promise, Yang." Garnet shakes his head at the thought of abandoning her. Suddenly, he's enveloped by her in a hug.

"Th-Thank you! Please tell me you're freaking out about this too. Because I'm terrified right now!" Yang cried out into his shoulder, feeling Garnet pull her just as closely.

"I've never been more scared in my entire life!" Garnet yelled beside her, both smiling softly, despite the situation.

"Thank you, Garnet." Yang pulled back to wipe the tears away.

"So uhh…Does this make us a couple or…?" Garnet awkwardly asked, receiving a shove from the blonde for being a doofus. She snickered at him, but the laugh was gone as he fell back and off of the bench. She reached out for his hand, but couldn't catch him in time as he fell over on his shoulder.

"Owwww…What was that for?!" Garnet asked, clutching his shoulder. She peeked over the edge and saw him naked, lying on his butt. She couldn't help it, as the laughter came tumbling out of her mouth in hearty chuckles.

Wiping away a tear of mirth, Yang straightened up some as she came back down from her fit and helped him up with a grin. "To answer your previous question, yes I think this makes us a couple." Garnet slowly smiled back, happy to see her smiling.

* * *

They then put their clothes back on and went to the living room to sit on the couch and think what was to come next. "This is crazy. I might be a dad at 16 years old!" Garnet exclaimed as he shook his head lightly.

"You're 15?! I-I thought you were a junior?!" Yang asked, realizing that she knew next to nothing about the potential father to her kid.

"I-I am! I was moved up two grades! Wow, we have so much to talk about." Garnet got nervous, thinking that maybe they are way over their heads with this.

"We do, but we have around 9 months to learn. And I'm willing to, if you are?" Yang gave him a hopeful smile.

At seeing the smile directed at him, Garnet calmed down somewhat. "Definitely!" They smile at each other, happy to know they they both want to learn more of each other. Garnet then looked away in worried thought. "B-But I'm still kinda hoping you're not pregnant-please don't hit me!" he balled up behind his arms, trying to protect himself. Yang just shook her head at the display.

"Hey idiot, I don't want to be pregnant either! It's just good to know that we have a sort of fall back plan." At 'fall back plan', Yang remembers something. "Oh! That's right! I can just buy one of those morning after pills!"

Garnet perked up at hearing her idea. "So, you're going to be fine?!"

"I should be. I don't know how effective they are, but it's better than nothing." Yang shrugs.

"Yeah! Ok. That's good." Garnet glanced at the clock on the wall and visibly paled. "Oh no! Is that clock right?" Garnet gestured to the clock and Yang glanced at it as well. **9:24**

"Oh shit! It's that late?" As if called by their shouting, James came around the hallway to appear behind the couch the two were sitting on.

"Yes, Ma'am. Should I call to give the young man a ride home?" The man bowed his head.

Garnet jumped in fright, not expecting another person to be so close. "Ah! Where did you come from?!"

"From the door, Sir." James gave him an unimpressed look, but changes it as he turns to Yang for an answer to his question.

"Yes, James. That would be nice." Yang nodded to him with a smile.

"Very good, Ma'am." James soon left to make the call for a car.

"Th-thank you for the ride." Garnet got out, feeling kind of bad about leaving her after potentially getting her pregnant.

"It's no trouble, Garnet. I…I had a good t-time." Yang looks nervously to Garnet, blushing, wondering if he felt the same.

"Oh, yeah! Me too! Hehehe…" He rubs the back of his head again. Feeling the blush creep up on him.

"Th-Then how about we do this again some time? Y-You know. A date?" Yang proposed with a blush on her own face.

"Y-Yeah! We could hang out at school too! I hope you changed your mind about the letter." Garnet poked his index fingers together, mumbling the last part.

"I have. Now that I know you'll be there." Yang gave him a warm smile, the blush lessening as she thought about seeing him again, tomorrow.

"Of course! I can't wait to hang out with you again!" Garnet freezes and turns crimson like his namesake. "N-Not that I will be expecting us to do the same thing as what we did in the garage or anything! O-Or that I didn't like it! Cause I definitely liked it! I-I-I mean-mmmm…!" Yang cut his rambling off with a kiss.

"I get it." She spoke softly, staring into his silver eyes, the pair that she saw that day. The ones that gave her hope that she might finally find someone to be friends with, and now more.

Garnet gazed back into her eyes at the same time, so intense, yet comforting.

He was broken from staring into her eyes when James came back. "Ma'am, the car is here."

"Alright, thank you James." Yang then turns back to Garnet and smiles. "So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Garnet, shaking himself from his stupor first, finally answers. "Y-Yeah! See you then!" They both got up and made their way to the front door.

When they arrived, Yang pulled on his arm to turn him around. She put her arms around his neck as he faced her, and pulled him into a soft but long kiss. When she pulled back, Garnet's mouth was opening and closing, not having a clue what to do, as he stared dumbly at her after such a passionate, yet soft kiss.

"See you tomorrow, Garnet." Yang whispered to him.

"B-Bye…" Garnet returns simply, too stunned to come up with anything else without taking too long to get his senses back.

Yang smiled and waved to him as he walked over to the car that arrived. He waved back to her with a smile after opening it, finally getting a grip on his sanity. The car took off after he got in and Yang continued to smile as it disappeared from her view.

' _I…I think I'm in love with him.'_ Yang clutched her chest tightly, still smiling, then turned around and headed inside to sleep, a skip in her step as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

The car ride home was short. It gave Garnet no time to think of a believable excuse for his parents when he got there. So, he wasn't going to give an excuse. When he walked in the door, his mother glomped him, terrified he was kidnapped or killed. She was shouting at him to never scare her like that again. But he just continued to smile absentmindedly.

His dad was giving him an angry look, probably for worrying the both of them. Again though, he just smiled to them. It wasn't because he didn't care about his parents. No, he loved his mom and dad and didn't like to worry them. His mind was just elsewhere.

Thinking about her. How Yang made him feel. They had only just became friends, then immediately lovers. It happened so fast, but he felt as if it was only natural. He knew how he felt, and now he could face his parents.

Over their shouting he calmly called out for their attention. "Mom. Dad. Listen." They quieted down to hear what he had to say, with worry and curiosity in their eyes.

"I'm in love!"

Summer and Qrow looked at each other, then back to Garnet. "What?!" They shouted in unison.

"That letter. It was addressed to this girl named Yang Xiao Long. W-We talked, and ended up really liking each other. So we're dating now!" Garnet blushed and looked away when he says, 'talked', and the blush persisted as he continued to explain that he now has a girlfriend.

"So you were gone for 4 hours, 'talking' with this girl? Is that right?" Qrow doesn't completely buy it.

"Qrow, what are you getting at?" Summer looked at her husband, confused. It clicked after a moment of staring at his smug grin. "Qrow! You know Garnet would never do something like that!" She hits him on the shoulder.

"Oww! Well, let him answer that!" Qrow rubs his shoulder and both of the parents look to Garnet expectantly.

"Uh…hehehe…Wh-what do you mean?" Garnet laughs nervously and looks away. Scratching the back of his head.

"You didn't!? No! My baby boy, defiled!?" Summer grabbed Garnet and started squeezing him and crying into the top of his head as she rocked with him.

"I-I wasn't defiled! Mom, please let me go! There's more to it!" Garnet yelled, trying to get out of his mother's grasp.

Summer released him and looked at him expectantly. "What else could there possibly be?! And from this moment on, you're no longer able to see, this…this harlot again!" Garnet's mother crossed her arms and stomped the ground, making it her final word.

"Mom! That's not a good idea! I need to see her again!" Garnet tried to reason with her, pleading to let him see Yang again.

"Why?" Qrow cut in, a dangerous look on his face, as he thought he had an idea, but hoped it wasn't true.

"B-Because…I…May have…done it without a condom..." Garnet trailed off quietly, really hoping they didn't hear him.

Qrow released a heavy sigh. "Yep, that's about right. Did you at least talk with her about it? Please tell me you didn't just leave, son?"

"Of-of course we talked! If she is…you know, then I'll help her! But she plans on taking a morning after pill or something? So hopefully she isn't going to you know…That." Garnet mumbled at the end, getting really uncomfortable talking to his parents about this.

"You mean pregnant?" Qrow answered, shaking his head at his son, who was scared to even say it.

"Y-Yes, that..." Garnet stuttered to his father before looking to his mom, who had said nothing after the new piece of information.

"Well, it sounds like you have this somewhat figured out. But use a condom next time you idiot!" Qrow smacks him upside the head.

"I-I will! I'm sorry, it-it just kind of happened." Garnet muttered then hears his mom mumble something quietly. The two men turn to her, neither catching what she said.

"I…I…" Summer started off, but not quite able to finish her sentence.

"I know dear, but he's going to fix it the best he can. He better! No son of mine is going to abandon their unborn child and their mother!" Qrow tried to console his wife with a hand around her shoulder, while also scolding Garnet for the life altering mistake.

"I…" Summer started again, this time louder. **"...I'm going to be a grandmother?!"** Summer looked up, smiling from cheek to cheek at her son. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" She picked up Garnet and crushed him in a bear hug, so excited to have grandchildren in the future.

All Garnet got out was a, 'hgggh…' As he's picked up by his grand baby-crazed-mother.

"Yeah, that figures." Qrow shook his head at his hyperactive wife, but smiled all the same.

Garnet interrupted Summer from her mutterings though, wanting down. "Mom! Mom, please! Put me down! I might not have even gotten her pregnant!" At this, Summer dropped him as if waking up from sleep walking.

"Oh! Right... I just... Got really happy, you know? I didn't think about what else you said, just the pregnant part. Hehehe…" Summer rubs the back of her head, shyly.

' _So that's where I get it from?'_ Garnet thought, seeing his mother. "Look, I know we screwed up and did something really dumb, but I don't regret having gone over there. I…I love her!" Garnet yelled the last three words as confident as he could, and as tall as he could stand, wanting to prove his feelings to his parents that he meant it.

Both of his parents smirked at him. They could tell he was serious alright, and they were proud of him for it. "Well, you better start to get to know her then." Qrow said, giving him a noogie that Garnet shook off easily.

"That's right! If she's having your baby, then you better start thinking about your future together!" Summer crossed her arms, giving him a look that said, 'these are my final words and you better listen to them!'

"We will! We already decided to go out on a date! I'm going to help her with this, I promised her!" Garnet clenched his fists in determination.

"Well, alright then. I think that settles that! Are you hungry? We saved you some stir fry from earlier." Qrow nodded to the kitchen, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Uh…Yeah! I haven't eaten since then. Thanks!" Before Garnet could go to the kitchen however, he was pulled into another hug by his mom.

"You're growing up too fast!" Summer started to cry into Garnet's neck as Qrow tried to pry his wife off of his son.

"Come on, babe. He's always going to be our son. There's no sense worrying about it." Qrow chuckled as she shook her head, 'no,' in her son's cheek. She eventually relented though, and released him. The occasional sniffle still coming from the mother.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, mom." Garnet hugged his mother back, apologizing for staying out so late.

"It's not that…It's just, pretty soon you're going to be leaving for college. I don't want you to go!" Summer hugged him back, crying into his shoulder again.

"I still have two years before then. And I'll always visit, mom. I'll never be gone for good. I promise." Garnet smiled at his clingy mom, not wanting it any other way.

"O-Ok…If you promise." Summer mumbled out.

Qrow laughed at the two cry babies. "Well, looks like that's two promises you made to two women in the same day! Careful, son. Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it!"

Garnet erupted in a blush and looked away. "I get! I get!" He said as he headed to the kitchen to get some leftovers.

Summer hugged into Qrow's side, and they smiled at their son becoming a man. Qrow put his arm around his wife and put his head atop hers, muttering into her hair. "I think we did alright…"

"I think so too…" Summer said with a cheery side to her voice, before getting an idea. "You know, if this girl doesn't turn out to be pregnant there's no reason we can't have another baby of our own, right?" Summer whispered to her husband, a grin on her face.

Qrow's eyes go wide at the idea. "Uh…" Is all he got out, before he heard his wife giggling.

"I'm just joking dear! Well...Mostly…" Summer teased again. Eventually, Qrow calmed down after realizing that she was messing with him and they smiled at each other, before going back to thinking about their son.

"I think everything's going to be Ok."

"Yeah, me too..."

* * *

Several months passed and Garnet and Yang were laying on a beach, watching the sunset and relaxing in each other's embrace. Yang was laying up against Garnet's side, who was sitting up with an arm wrapped around his love's waist.

"You know, I would be 7 months pregnant right now, if it didn't work." Yang muttered.

"Yeah, and we'd both be flipping out, not knowing what the hell to do!" Garnet laughed. Yang, smiling in turn.

"I don't know, I think we could handle it." Yang whispered to him happily.

"Y-You…You think so?" Garnet scratches his cheek, looking away from her in anxiousness.

"Do you think we could?" Yang asked him honestly.

"I…I think we would be in a better position to now, then when we first started dating." Garnet answered truthfully.

"So…Do you want to try?" Yang got nervous, and so does Garnet.

"Uhm…I-If you want to?" Garnet stuttered, leaving it up to her.

"I think I do…" They both go back to sitting in comfortable silence. Just enjoying the salty air and gentle waves lapping at the sand, together.

Yang interrupts the peacefulness with a joke, however. "…But first we should probably think about marriage." Yang smiled, knowing Garnet was going to be a sputtering mess soon. Her smile faded though, as he just went silent. Worry started to bubble up to the surface, so she got his attention, hoping that she didn't go too far. "Garnet?"

"So…Is that your answer then?" Garnet suddenly turned to her in his arms and smiled at her.

"W-What do you mean?" Yang felt like she missed something, as she turned to him as well, perplexed.

"I mean…" Garnet reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box, showing it to Yang. "…This." He got up from sitting in the sand and knelt down on one knee.

Yang got up as well, not believing her eyes as she stared at the box in her boyfriend's hands. She covered her mouth in surprise, tears already at the corners of her eyes as she knew what this meant.

"Yang Xiao Long…Will you marry me?" He pulled the ring out. A golden band, with a garnet gemstone inside the maw of a dragon's mouth.

Yang saw it and started to cry. Through her sobbing, he could hear her answer. "Yes! Yes, Garnet! I will!" She dove into his arms, hugging him to the ground. She pulled back just long enough for him to slip the ring on her left ring finger, and then goes right back to hugging him. Crying tears of joy into his loving neck.

There's was not a normal beginning, by any means, but they knew since the beginning that they would end up together. The dragon and her rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Adorable proposal is adorable! xD So thank you for reading. If you want to read some more enabler and this is your first of mine, then check out my other story, "The Burning Rose Bush" on Fanfiction. Also don't forget to check out Blackace70's stuff on the site! He does enabler as well as other works, like his "Vulnerable" series. Its pretty good! You should check it out! He also created a sequel to this story called, "A Dragon and Her Rose", following the events of Yang and Garnet's encounter. It's a multi chapter sequel, instead of a one-shot, like this was. Again though, his work is on Fanfiction.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this. We may do more collabs in the future! Peace!


End file.
